


running in circles

by okaypottah



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole He Tian, Attempted Sexual Assault, Injured Mo GuanShan, Jealous He Tian, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omegaverse, Protective Jian Yi, Protective Zhan Zhengxi, Tianshan - Freeform, alpha he tian, omega mo guanshan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: Jealously, misunderstandings, and heartbreak.Mo Guanshan just wants a shower and some sleep, damnit.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes i finished reading the entire thing in one day after telling my friend i “dOn’T rEaLLy LikE tHe aRtStYLe” 
> 
> anyways here’s some tianshan (?) idk what they’re called, but yk the cuties, in an omegaverse au because “i suggested you to read it” — r, 2020. 
> 
> not beta read at all, and it has a lot of plot holes im sure but tbh i dont really care ヽ(´▽｀)/ 
> 
> **warnings: attempted sexual assault**

“Are you going to be okay, getting home alone?” His boss asks him, voice filled with concern. “It’s.. late.” 

Mo pushes down the initial thought of  _ she thinks you’re weak _ down, instead realizing it’s just honest worry because of things that tend to happen to unmated omegas walking around alone. He nods. “I’ll be okay. Thank you for your concern.”

She tells him she’ll pay him for the extra hours and to have a good night and a safe trip home and he exits the restaurant, the cold air making him shiver and shove his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he begins walking to the station. 

It makes him angry, you’re either playing hard to get because  _ of course _ all Omegas want is an Alpha’s knot but when they force themselves on you you’re the ones actively leading them on? It’s nauseating, having to be subjected to such treatment just because of your secondary gender, something you have no control over as well as something that, with proper and correct precautions, doesn’t affect your work at all. 

But no, people always need something they can have power over. 

He’s on the train when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a text from _him_ , obviously.

_ he tian: where are you? [22:17] _

He heaves a sigh, waiting a full minute before reply because  _ fuck _ , if he’s gonna give that asshole the satisfaction of instant replies. 

_ mo guanshan: on my way home [22:18] _

His phone buzzes immediately because He Tian is shameless like that. 

_ he tian: you went out? [22:18]  _

_ mo guanshan: had extra hours at work. someone was throwing a party at the restaurant [22:19]  _

_ You didn’t have to explain it, idiot _ _,_ he chides himself over his long reply. Mo’s eyes remain fixated on the screen for a reply but then his phone rings with an incoming call, He Tian’s name flashing across the screen. 

He almost drops his phone, startled, and mentally kicks himself over his.. behaviour. Taking a deep breath, he picks up. 

“Yeah,” He cringes at his gruff voice. There’s some shuffling on the other side before, 

“My little Mo,” He Tian’s familiar voice calls out and the teasing edge to it makes Mo swallow. “I thought you were out being naughty at this hour.” 

Mo scowls. “Fuck off. What do you want?” Before Mo can add that _no_ he is _not_ coming over to cook for him, he can _starve_ for all he cares, He Tian answers. 

_ “ Come play with me .”  _

Mo’s traitorous brain conjures up many, many vivid scenarious from that string of words alone and he, despite himself, lets out an embarassingly loud, “What?!” 

He Tian’s laughing on the other side and Mo blames his stupid omegan tendencies for how he feels  _ happy _ at having made an Alpha laugh even though he’s laughing at Mo himself, shitty bastar— 

“My, my, little Mo, what are you thinking? I meant play basketball. Unless you want to play with my—“ 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mo cuts him off, face hot with humiliation.  _ It’s because he said it in that tone _ _,_ he tells himself,  _ it’s that dumb asshole’s fault, saying suggestive stuff like that.  _

He ignores the part of him that, in a smug voice that sounds awfully familiar to Jian Yi, points out how _little_ there was to be ‘suggestive’ unless he wanted— 

“I’m hanging up.” Mo announces, the lady annoucing they’re almost at his stop. 

He Tian stops laughing. “Wait. Mo, listen, come to the park.” 

Mo makes a face. “What? No. I’m going home.” 

“Little Mo, we’re playing basketball and we’re one player short.” He simply ignores Mo’s ‘ _I don’t care_ ’, continuing, “We’re meeting up at the park at ten-thirty and it’ll just take an hour, tops. I’ll even drop you off, okay?” 

“But— ugh, okay.” Mo stands up, walking to the doors slid open. “Anything else?” 

He Tian’s voice is cheery. “Yup. Love you.” 

Mo almost misses a step on the stairs, “What the fuc—“ He hears He Tian laugh before the line disconnects. 

He stands still for a moment, staring at the dark screen. His heart’s pounding in his chest. He feels like punching a wall. 

“Damn dickface.” 

— 

Mo regrets agreeing as he walks to the park, still a good twenty minutes away. His shoulders are stiff from working and he’s pretty sure he could fall asleep right then and there if he were to just lie down.

“That asshole, He Tian.” He grumbles, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “Saying shit like that..so casually.” 

It doesn’t mean anything, he clenches his jaw, of course it doesn’t mean anything to him. 

Even though it means so much to Mo. 

Mo remembers one of the short cuts, one that Jian Yi had told him about. Some alley that cuts down the twenty minutes into ten. Mo would rather not show up at all, but since he is he’s not gonna show up late. One less thing He Tian will pick at him for. 

He dismisses the bad feeling in his gut as a result of skipping dinner— damn He Tian again for ruining his plans of a hot shower and takeout. He absentmindedly remembers that he’s almost run out of shampoo, the one that makes him smell like apples. It goes well with his natural cinnanom smell, as Jian Yi had once told him. Jian Yi, who smells like vanilla. His alpha Zhengxi who smells citrus-y and He Tian, who smells like .. 

He only knows a handful of people’s individual scents, as a result of being bad at picking them up. They need to be at a close proximity for it, (“Redhead has a smelling field, you know, like a magnetic field?” “I’m surprised you know what a magnetic field is.”) and since Mo is very adamant about his personal space.. 

Maybe it’s because he presented late or maybe because of some underlying condition that Mo will not be bothered about until it comes to bite him in the ass. 

Which it does, when he’s walking through the dark alleyway, almost to the end, with his phone’s flashlight turned on and an unfamiliar scent, strong and so _vile_ , fills his nostrils. 

Oh, _fuck_. 

— 

There’s an arm around his neck, a strong body pressing up against his back before he even knows it and Mo can only think, _this cannot be happening right now._

The arm tightens with the slightest of movements from Mo. “Let me go.” 

The man huffs out a laugh. “I didn’t follow you for the last half an hour to just let you go, _sweetheart_.” 

He stills. “I have an Alpha.” 

“That’s cute. I don’t smell him on you at all.” His humid breath hits the shell of his ear. “You’re also not mated. Don’t you know how dangerous it is, for pretty unmated omegas to just walk around like this?” He ends the statement with a broad lick to the side of Mo’s neck and the redhead swallows back the bile rising in his throat. 

“F-Fuck off.” His hips jerk as the man’s other hand snakes it’s way under his hoodie, the rough fingers running over to grab a nipple and tug harshly. “Stop. Fuck— no.” 

He cries out when the nub is pinched before being rolled and he realizes with horror that— “Ah, would you look at that,” the man’s smug voice calls out, hand moving down to cup his half-hard cock, “someone seems to be enjoying this, despite _having their own Alpha_ , eh?” 

“No— It’s not like th— ngh,” The man presses down on his cock with the heel of his palm. Mo snaps to his senses when he goes to pop open the button of his jeans, “Hey, no— stop fucking touching me,” He jerks his hips, uncaring of the arm that’s restricting his airflow. He’s not— He’s not going to lie still and take this, even if the friction against his crotch is making his cock twitch, damnit. Fuck his omegan instincts, telling him to spread his legs for an Alpha knot. 

“Fuck— stop fucking moving before I change my mind about going gentle. What good are you omega bitches anyway, just spread your legs and do what you’re born to do.” 

Mo clenches his jaw, his movements going wild. Like hell, he will. “Fuck you! You good-for-nothing stuck-up Alphas, always thinking so high of yourselves. Go to hell!” 

Mo doesn’t even know what he’s saying, words keep tumbling out of his mouth but the stranger only tsks, hands going to his front. Mo’s hands shoot up to the arm around his neck, nails digging into the skin as his mind goes foggy from the lack of oxygen. _Shit_ , he thinks, his first time and it’s like this. 

But then the arm is gone and there’s a dull ache before it becomes more pronounced and _oh_ , Mo realizes, _I fell down._

He gasps, gulping in precious oxygen and he hears distant voices, vision swimming before a face comes into focus over him, accompanied by a familiar scent. It’s .. 

“Zhengxi?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am on a roll baby :D
> 
> **warnings: degratory language**

“Zhengxi?” 

His face is pinched in worry, warm fingers on Mo’s cheeks. His lips are moving and it takes a moment before the words register. 

“Are you okay? Can you hear me?” 

Mo sits up, immediately getting a coughing fit. Zheng Xi helps him sit up properly. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” He looks around the empty alley. 

“He ran away.” Zheng Xi answers before Mo can ask. “Before I could hurt him properly. Sorry.” 

“No big deal.” Mo says, voice a bit hoarse. “Where’s Jian Yi?” 

“At home. He’s sick. I was actually just out to buy medicine for him.” He gives a pointed look to the plastic bag lying a few feet away. “Why are you out? It’s pretty late.” 

“He Tian said to meet up in the park for basketball.” Then, “Wait, aren’t you guys coming too?” Because he remembers He Tian’s words distinctly. 

“No? I mean he did ask me but I told him Jian Yi’s sick so.” The Alpha says, brows furrowed. He standa up, “Anyways, let me drop you home.” 

“No, I’m going to the park.” He ignores the disapproving look as he holds out a hand, “Help me up— _why the fuck is there blood on your hands?_ ” 

“Huh? Oh, I broke his nose. Here, this one’s clean.” He pulls him up with the other hand. 

“O-Oh.” Zheng Xi pulls him up with ease. “Um, thanks.” 

The Alpha nods. “You should really go home, though. He Tian won’t be mad over this.” 

“Ah, about that,” Mo clears his throt, “I want you to promise that this will stay between us.” 

“What? No.” He says, “He Tian can find out about the guy and we will teach him a lesson. He’ll piss himself before even thinking of doing something like this again.” 

“Promise me.” _Nobody can find out._

“Mo.” 

“Just promise me, damnit, Zheng Xi.”

He sighs. “Okay, I promise.” A beat, “I only found you because the air is thick with pheromones and I could recognize your faint scent as I got closer to check it out. Mo, you need to take better care of yourself.” 

Pheromones? Well, Mo sucks in the nose department anyways. He nods. 

“I should get going. Jian Yi’s gonna throw a fit.” He looks at Mo. “You sure you gonna be okay?” 

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” 

He can feel the alpha’s worried gaze on him but he shrugs it off as he walks towards the park. 

What’s the worst that could happen already happened, what more? It can’t get worse than this. 

_ (He was wrong.) _

— 

He Tian’s shirt rises up as he dumps the ball into the basket and Mo averts his eyes from the exposed skin, the corners of his ears pinking.The alpha pushes his sweaty bangs from his forehead and it’s then he notices Mo, standing a few feet away.

His brows furrow for a moment before his face turns impassive and he walks to the bench to grab a bottle. Um, weird. Andawkward. “So, uh,” Mo speaks up, his voice hoarse grating on his ears. He wishes he could’ve punched that guy too, “the others aren’t here yet.” 

Playing dumb, nice. “They told me they won’t make it.” Then, “What happened to your voice?” 

“N-Nothing.” Mo stammers as He Tian stands up and starts to walk to him. He looks to the side for the ball, “Do you still wanna—“ 

“Mo.” He cuts him off, coming to a stop barely a feet away from him. His voice is low and even. “Where were you?” 

He doesn’t know why but he feels so .. nervous. Mo can’t lift his eyes to see his expression, instead fixating them on the V of He Tian’s black t-shirt, pulled across his broad chest. 

“Did you come here right from work?” 

Mo blinks, “Yes.” 

A small chuckle, and when Mo looks up He Tian’s lips are curled into a smile, but it looks so .. _wrong_. His gut’s clenching to the point of becoming painful and he almost gasps when He Tian starts leaning in. 

Mo’s eyes fall shut of their own accord in anticipation of _it_ , but instead there’s warm breath tickling his ear before, 

“Didn’t know you took up being a whore, little Mo.” 

His eyes snap open at the words, brows drawn together because he heard it wrong, didn’t he? He had to be. 

He Tian continues. “Oh, no need to look so surprised. I could smell it all over you the moment you came here.” He leans back, turning away to laugh. “Fucking hell, I can’t imagine I—“ 

He cuts himself off. “Hey, they paid you right? Wait, of course they did— I mean how much? How much did it take for you to replace that stick up your ass with a real, Alpha cock?”

“And your voice! Damn, should’ve been a huge fucking cock if it left your throat like that. Was there one or two? Pretty sure you’d roll over and spread your legs for anyone as long as they waved a wad of cash over you. A bitch in heat and a whore make a pretty good combo, huh?” 

“Are you done?” Mo’s voice is quiet, wavering just the slightest. “I’m tired so I’m gonna go home.” 

He doesn’t wait to hear He Tian’s reply, turning around and briskly walking away. 

— 

“Xixi, you got a call.” Jian Yi calls out from under the blankets on the couch. When he hears no reply from the bathroom, he reaches out an arm to grab it, turning down the volume of the TV with the another. “Oooh,” he presses the phone to his ear, voice cheery, “Wooohoo, Red! Miss me much?” 

The other side is silent. Jian Yi’s smile drops. “Red?” 

“C-Can you pick me up?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he tian >:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three updates in a single day, woohoo:D 
> 
> also this is gonna be a multi-chaptered fic, i just accidentally left it on the 2/2 thing (￣∇￣) i still dont know how many chapters but let’s see how much love i get (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

“ _C-Can you come pick me up?”_

Jian Yi pulls his phone away to confirm and _yes_ it is Mo Guanshan, but the few moments it takes for him to do that Mo is already backtracking. “Sorry, wrong number, I meant to call my —“ 

“No, no, sorry, I was muting the TV.” _Well_. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I just—“ He cuts himself off with a sob and Jian Yi’s eyes widen. 

“Where are you?” He meets Xi’s eyes as he enters the living room, rubbing his hair with a towel. The omega stands up, Xi’s confused gaze following him into the room, “Yeah, we’ll be there in soon. Just take care till then, okay? You’re gonna be okay.” 

Dropping his phone, he turns to his alpha, “It’s Mo.” 

That’s all he says, but Zhangxi wordlessly nods, going to pick clothes out. “Fuck,” Jian Yi swears, grabbing the first shirt he sees, “I get sick for one day and it all goes to shit.” 

— 

It was quite easy to find him, with the amount of distress he was radiating. 

On the side of the road with his knees pulled up to his chest, his entire body wracking with sobs, Mo seemed so small, not at all like the foul mouthed one that they know. 

“Hey, Red.” Jian Yi’s the one to approach him, and he doesn’t think the other omega heard him or noticed his presence. Until, hesitatly but gently, he places a hand on an arm, “Hey, it’s me.” 

Mo’s entire frame goes still, before he slowly lifts his face from where it was buried between his knees. “Jian Yi?” 

Jian Yi barely holds back the gasp at the sight; Mo’s eyes are red from crying, his cheeks wet. His voice is shaky as he calls out the omega’s name and Jian Yi has never had such an intense urge to _hurt_ someone. If he ever finds out the bastard who did this— 

But, now, Mo is more important. 

“Yup, that’s me.” He gives a smile, “We’ll talk about this later. Let’s get you home, yes?” 

“H-Home,” his bottom lip wobbles but he sinks his teeth down on it, nodding. 

“I’m gonna help you up, okay? Here,” Jian Yi snakes an arm around his shoulders, lifting him up with ease. Nobody said omega’s are weak. “Good, now just,” his face is pressed against the blonde’s shoulders as he leads him to the car, where his brother and Zhengxi were sitting. 

Jian Yi clicks his tongue. He can smell a faint, unfamiliar alpha scent on the omega in his arms and if that is the cause for this then he doesn’t know how Mo might react to being in a car with two Alphas. 

He hopes for the best, as the car door swings open, since they’d been lucky Brother Qiu happened to call just as they were leaving, and said he’d pick them up along the way since ‘ _it’s very late, could be dangerous’._

Zhengxi watches tensely from the shotgun and something about his gaze doesn’t sit right with Jian Yi, though he can’t figure out what. _Later, later,_ he tells himself, carefully depositing a half-sleepy Mo in the backseat before climbing in himself. Crying myst’ve exhausted him.

“Are you awake?” Jian Yi questions and gets his answer in form of a light mumble against his shoulder. He turns slightly, an arm around Mo’s lithe frame holding him close as the car starts moving. Mo lets out a small whimper, and Jian Yi releases his calming pheromones, shooting a quick look at the audible inhale from his Alpha in the front seat. 

Zhengxi flashes him an apologetic look sohe brings his look back to Mo, pushing hair away from his face. Brother Qiu doesn’t react at all, not at Mo, not at his pheromones, driving them to their place with ease. _Maybe he’s a Beta, then._ Jian Yi doesn’t know. 

“I need to talk to you.” Brother Qiu says once they arrive at their place. Jian Yi and Zhengxi exchange a look. 

“I’ll get him inside.” Zhengxi says, getting down and opening Mo’s side of the doors. There’s an unusual hesitance in the way Zhengxi touches him, unbuckling the seatbelt before throwing one of his arms over his shoulder and pulling him out before the other arm goes behind his knees and he scoops him up with no obvious effort. _Later._

Jian Yi’s eyes follow them as his alpha carries Mo inside before he turns to the man. 

“Make it quick.”

— 

Lemons and oranges with the underlying albeit unmistakable scent of .. 

_Alpha_. Mo’s eyes snap open but in the dark he can only see a faint outline of the man’s face above him. He then realizes he’s being _carried_ and it’s like all of his systems go haywire as he becomes hyperaware of the mere feeling of _touch_ because he begins pushing at the Alpha’s chest. 

“F— Fuck, it’s me, Mo, sh—“ 

The words don’t register in his frenzied brain, but he’s dropped. Instead of the cold, hard ground that he had expected, he lands on the soft plush of a .. couch?

There’s a pained groan from somewhere on his left, and a few seconds before the lights are switched on. Mo props up on his elbows and blinks a few times at the harsh lighting, before seeing the unfamiliar surroundings and .. 

“Zhengxi?” He looks around, as he sits up, “What’s going on?” 

“What’s going o— You tell us, Mo!” Zhengxi’s loud, and Mo stops himself from moving back, “You called us, telling us to pick you up and we found you on the side walk, crying your eyes out.” 

Ah. Yes. He remembers that. Sort of. 

Zhengxi walks to him, voice dropping but still loud enough, “Did the man come back? Shit, I should not have left you alone.” 

The man. _The man_. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

The alpha starts pacing back and forth, “I’m telling you, we should tell He Tian—“ 

_ He Tian. _

_Whore. Scent. Money. Whore. Bitch in heat. Whore._

—

“ _What the fuck are you doing?!”_

Jian Yi shouts from the threshold before he can control himself. Zhengxi’s eyes snap to his, confusion at his outburst and Jian Yi wants to punch him in his face. 

Alphas are dumb as shit sometimes, really. 

Jian Yi had entered just in time to see Mo give a full body flinch at Zhengxi’s words, the latter seemingly unaware of the fact as he kept on talking. 

“Jian Yi.” Zhengxi says, dumbly, but the blonde only gives him a look before rushing over to Mo’s side. 

“Fix your room. He’ll take the bed.” 

Zhengxi nods, walking to his room. When the door clicks shut, Jian Yi turns to Mo, who has his head bowed low. “Have you had dinner?” 

A moment. “No.” 

“Do you want some? We have takeout leftovers, I can heat it up.” 

“Not hungry.”

Jian Yi bites back a sigh. “Okay, how about this: you go wash up before going to sleep and we’ll talk about this in the morning? I’ll leave you cupcakes in the room for a late night snack, if you get hungry.” 

The blonde waits patiently, flashing a beaming smile when the redhead nods, still looking at a fixed spot on his jeans. But that’s okay. 

“Alright! Let me show you the shower. I’ll go find you some comfy clothes after that.” 

Mo is okay.

They do exactly that and within half an hour Mo is in their room and they’re cuddled on the couch, Zhengxi on his back with Jian Yi draped over him. Neither of them are asleep, but they lie in silence. 

Zhengxi’s family is on a trip and won’t be back for at least three days more so they had no plans of falling asleep these nights anyway, but now they wish they could because this.. this is almost torturous. 

The walls are thin: they realize but Mo probably doesn’t, the sound of his choked sobs and whimpers falling on their ears all the way from Zhengxi’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a jian yi:(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna update frequently although i cannot guarantee all chapters will be long. i haven’t finished a single multi-chaptered fic until now but i’d like this to be the first!

The sky is getting lighter, and his phone tells him it’s around six in the morning when Zhang Zhengxi wakes up to pee. 

He doesn’t really know when they fell asleep, but there aren’t any visible bags under his eyes so he guesses he got at least a few hours in. 

Can’t be said the same for the other two, though. 

The guilt felt like a stone in his throat that he couldn’t swallow past, _he could’ve avoided this, he should’ve hurt the man more, he should’ve made sure Mo was safe, he should’ve made sure Mo was truly okay._ What was going through his head when he thought just because Mo said he was okay, he actually was? Incidents like that leave traces, on the mind, on the body. 

He grits his teeth, glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror. _Alphas don’t deserve being treated the way they are, when they are the way they are._

He also didn’t miss Jian Yi’s observant gaze, the omega most likely knows that there’s something he hasn’t told him and Zhengxi can only hope he doesn’t ask, because while he does respect the promise he made to Mo, he has never really been good at hiding things from his omega. 

Zhengxi opens the door and holds back a scream as he sees the outline of a figure against the opposite wall. “Mo,” Zhengxi breathes out, before stepping out from the bathroom and away, making sure to keep distance between them lest he react like yesterday. “Uh, I’m done, you can go if you want.” 

“I want to go home.” 

Mo’s voice is quiet and Zhengxi has to strain his ears to even hear him. “Sure, I’ll just cook up something—“ 

The redhead shakes his head. “No need, my mom is probably worried.” It’s then Zhengxi realizes Mo is already dressed up in yesterday’s clothes. “I just wanted to let one of you know before I left.” 

Zhengxi nods. Jian Yi isn’t waking up anytime soon. They walk to the door, “Let me drop you off, please.” He already knows the answer. 

“No, I’ve already bothered you two enough as it is.” Mo says, putting on his shoes. “Sorry, and thank you.” 

Zhengxi watches as the door opens, but just as Mo’s about to leave he calls out for him. Mo pauses, turning his head with a questioning look. 

In better lighting, Zhengxi finally notices the puffiness of his eyes, the dark bags under them and the edge of a dark bruise peeking from the collar of his noodie.

“Was it the man?” _Who made you cry?_

Mo stills, breaking eye contact. “No,” he finally says, “no, it wasn’t.” 

—

Jian Yi exhales. “Say that again.” 

“Mo left.” Zhengxi repeats, adding, “He said he wanted to go home.” 

The blonde can barely keep the annoyance out of his voice. “And you didn’t think to wake me up?” 

“You didn’t sleep at all last night!” Xi says, defensively, “And what was I supposed to tell him ‘oh, just hold on a second, let me wake my boyfriend up so he sign a permit for you to leave’?” 

“Wh—“ Jian Yi makes an incredulous face at his words. “No! But we could’ve talked to him about last night! I don’t know what happened, but whatever did, it left him in _that_ state so I’m sure it was something bad. It’s not a big help but it’s easier when you don’t have to bear the burden of the knowledge alone.” 

He can see realization dawn on the alpha’s face and he scoffs. 

“Do you think he’s gonna open up now? If you know Red, then you know he won’t.”

Jian Yi buries his face in his hands. “Shit, it’s gonna eat him up inside.” 

He feels the couch dip as Zhengxi sits beside him, a hand going up to stroke the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t really think of it that way.” 

Jian Yi chuckles, leaning into the touch, “Of course you didn’t.” Then, “He left what, four hours ago? I don’t think he really got sleep last night so I guess he’ll be sleeping now. Still, I’ll text him in a bit to check in.” Zhengxi simply hums, “Oh, yeah also call He Tian and tell him to lay off Red’s ass for today, okay? He can be annoyingly persist—“ 

Jian Yi only then notices how the alpha’s body has gone tense. He pulls away to look at him and Zhengxi’s staring straight ahead, eyes wide. 

“Xixi?” 

That seems to make him snap out of his daze. “Man, you o—“ 

“I gotta go.” Zhengxi says, pushing Jian Yo away to stand up. The blonde hears him mumbling but doesn’t quite catch the words, but his eyes follow him as he grabs his jacket before making his way to the door, to which the blonde stands up.

“What’s going on?” The confusion in his voice is hard to miss as he watches Xi put on his shoes. “Zhengxi?” 

“I have to— shit, uh, there’s something I need to take care of.” 

“Okay, I’ll come with you—“ 

“No.” Zhengxi cuts him off firmly, “I gotta do this alone. I’ll be back soon, okay? Love you, bye.”

The door shuts behind him just as Jian Yi says, “Okay...” 

Something is going on, and not knowing is making him annoyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is xixi up to? (・・?)
> 
> next update is most likely today only because i’m having so much fun writing this, and you people all seem to be enjoying ( ◠‿◠ )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update of the day yass baby!

Mo’s almost done with his shift when his phone buzzes with a text notification. He only relaxes when he sees it’s from Zhengxi. 

zhan zhengxi : where are you [10:23] 

He takes another gulp from his bottle before typing out, 

mo guanshan : work [10:24] 

zhan zhengxi : the restaurant? [10:24] 

mo guanshan : no, the market [10:25] 

“Mo?” His boss’ voice calls out and he immediately shoves his phone in his jean pocket, lifting the bottle to his lips as he pretends to not have been on his phone since there’s barely five minutes till his shift ends. The lady’s eyes fall on him, “You’re gonna clock out soon, yes?” 

“Yeah.” He nods. “Did you need something?” _No extra shifts, pleaseplease—_

“Just wanted to let you know you don’t need to come in this week. I’m gonna be out of city,” she adds in explanation at his confused look. “Mother broke her hip, old ladies,” She shakes her head. Mo doesn’t comment on the white strands in her hair.  “Do you have Chen’s number? I can’t reach her.” 

“No, sorry.” Mo says. “What about the pay?” 

“Will be deducted, of course.” Mo holds back a grimace. “But I’m planning on increasing it when I get back, since you kids work _so_ hard, so you just get through it this time, yes?” She smiles and it’s not like Mo can do anything but nod. 

“Okay then, you can leave, I’m gonna close up. It’ll serve her right for not picking up my calls when she comes to find the place closed. Kids these days,” She walks away and Mo sighs. 

What a great weekend. 

Sarcasm. That was sarcasm. 

He takes off the apron and fixes the collar of his turtleneck, checking his phone to see no new texts. He opens his and Zhengxi’s chats. 

mo guanshan: is everything ok? [10:32]

He bids his boss a safe trip as he exits the place. His phone buzzes. 

zhan zhengxi: yes can i come over to talk to you? [10:33] 

Mo is sure he already is on his way and even though he supposes he _could_ lie and say that he doesn’t have any breaks left or something that will ensure he doesn’t have to see them, he doesn’t, because he owes them, after last night. 

When he goes to type a text, he sees he already has another text. 

zhan zhengxi: its important. please [10:33] 

Mo sighs. 

mo guanshan : xxxx cafe. shift just ended, meet you there [10:35] 

—

Mo spots Zhengxi with his phone pressed to his ear outside the cafe they were going to meet. He checks his phone quickly as he crosses the quiet road, it’s only been seven minutes since the text. 

Nostrils flaring, Zhengxi notices him right away, acknowledging Mo’s greeting nod with one of his own. Mo pushes open the cafe door, stepping in, only to jerk back as a waitress walks across, too close to the door, with tray filled with empty drink mugs. 

She seems startled as well, Mo doesn’t exactly have the most _charming_ face with that near-permanent scowl of his. _Must be new_ , he thinks, and only then realizes his back is pressed against something warm. 

“Sorry,” he says, and then he’s pulling out a chair opposite to the alpha in the corner table. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“Hey.” Zhengxi says, sitting down, “Order something and then we’ll talk.” 

“No need. I’m not hungry.” 

“Mo.” 

“No.” 

Just as he says that a waiter walks over, placing two plates of pastries in front of either of them. He has a bored look on his face, a monotonous ‘enjoy your meal’ leaving his lips as he walks away.

“Too bad I can’t finish all this by myself then.” Zhengxi pushes the strawberry one towards the redhead, taking the vanilla one for himself. 

Mo sighs, picking up the fork. “What did you want to talk about?” The pastry is delicious.

“Do you have to ask?” 

Zhengxi’s tone is even, not at all cheery like it was just moments ago. Mo shoves another bite in, this one tasteless on his tongue. “What happened, happened. No use making it a bigger deal when it’s not.” 

“Not a big deal? Mo,” Zhengxi sounds disbelieving, “That man almost—“ 

“— I don’t want to talk about it.” Mo takes another mouthful, his throat hurting around the food. “Can’t we just drop it?” 

“Was it He Tian?” 

—

“Was it He Tian?” 

Zhengxi phrases his question to be direct and straightforward because there really is no use beating around the bush in case of matters like these. When he really thought of it, it made perfect sense. He knows his thought process was harshbut if what he’s thinking is true then.. 

Some mafia brat is going to get his legs broken. 

Mo drops his fork. He grabs it again. “Was what He Tian?”

“Did you meet him last night after I left?” 

“No.” Maybe Zhengxi is reaching too much, but his reply was _just_ a tad bit too quick to be genuine. “No, I didn’t.” 

“You didn’t?” The alpha repeats his words, watching as Mo lifts his gaze to look at him with an impassive look on his face. “Why is that?”

“I didn’t feel like hearing his nagging about me being late. _Or_ seeing his stupid face.” 

“There was almost a full hour between me leaving you and two of us picking you up. What were you doing then?” 

Mo’s face twists in anger. “The fuck is this, an interrogation?” 

“No, it just doesn’t make sense,” Zhengxi says, “You seemed okay when I left you but you were a wreck when we found you later and you were supposed to see He Tian in between so I thought—“ 

“Seemed okay?! _Doesn’t make sense_?!” Mo echoes the words, voice steadily rising, “The _only_ thing that doesn’t make sense is why you’re dragging this on when I told you to let it go!” 

Zhengxi then realizes just how insensitive his words were, his eyes widening. “Shit, sorry, Mo, I didn’t mean—“ 

“I don’t want to hear it.” The chair is pushed back as he stands up, glaring down icily at the alpha. “Listen carefully. If I find out you breathed a _word_ about last night to anyone, even Jian Yi, I swear I will fuck you up. Don’t ever bring up this topic again.” 

“Mo—“ 

Before Zhengxi can get a word in, the redhead pulls out crumpled money notes from his pocket and slams them on the table, grounding out a, “ _Thank you for the meal._ ” before walking out, not sparing a glance at the pairs of eyes following him. 

The alpha swears under his breath and presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. 

“I fucked up,” he says, “I fucked up bad.” 

— 

_ I fucked up.  _

Mo’s scrolling through his contacts and stops at a name that makes his just-eaten pastry rise back in his throat. He clenches his jaw, hitting call. 

Three rings before the call is picked up.

“Little Mo?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know who’s coming in the next chapter, get ready to throw hands ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 
> 
> **please** let me know if the multiple pov’s are getting you confused! i mean, idk how i can fix that but i’ll try if it’s too much of a mindfuck


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place. apologies.

Jian Yi sighs for what might as well have been the hundredth time that hour. 

His english literature notebook lies on the coffee table in front of him, barely seven words written and that too scrawled over. High school sucks, but essays are the _worst_. 

He’s staring at his phone screen when it lights up, Zhengxi’s face flashing on it with an incoming call. “Finally,” he picks up, “Xixi?”

“Yeah, I can hear you now. The network’s better outside.” Xi’s voice says, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” And, “Are you done? With the .. work you left to do?” 

“No. Not yet.” 

“You can’t tell me about it, right?”

“I can’t. At least, not yet.” A moment. “I’m sorry.” 

Jian Yi sighs silently. “No, it’s okay, I get it.” He stifles a yawn. “Any idea when you’ll be back?” 

“Uhh, an hour? Two, tops.” Jian Yi makes a dissatisfied noise before he can help it. “Sorry. Hey— I’ll get you some cake to make up for it, okay? Sounds good?” 

The blonde feels a small smile tug at his lips. “Sounds great, Xixi. You know what I like.”

“That I do.” He says, a hint of smile in his voice. “I gotta go. See you later.” 

Jian Yi drops back to the couch as the line disconnects, lips pushed forward in a pout as he thinks of what to do to pass time just as his phone buzzes again. He pushes down the feeling of being let down when he realizes its _not_ Xixi, and seeing the dark-haired Alpha’s smug grin on his screen has him almost decline the call, but then he thinks better of it and picks up. 

“Hey, big boy.” He greets, “Haven’t heard from you since Friday. What’s up?” 

“Can you come over.” 

“Ehh?” The omega has to pull the phone away from his ear with a wince at the sound of breathing that grates on his ears. _Dude_. “Why?” 

“I have snacks.” 

_Like that answers it._ The blonde makes a face. “No, I’m busy—“ 

“I messed up and I need— just—Please?” 

“I came for the snacks.” 

It’s the first thing Jian Yi announces rather loudly as he pushes open the all-too familiar door, toeing out of his shoes and his nose immediately scrunches up at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes in the place. 

“Dude, what are you getting drunk for at like ten in the morning?” He asks out, walking into the uncharacteristically quiet place. 

He pauses. “The hell,” He mutters, eyeing the turned over couch and the empty bottle of alcohol around a pool of amber liquid. He walks around the couch, spotting another half-empty bottle and his eyes widen at the sight of— 

“There’s broken glass.” 

Jian Yi’s head snaps towards the direction of the voice and he spots He Tian, “I saw— blood. Are you hurt?”

He doesn’t spot any injuries, until He Tian raises his palm. “Small cut. I was putting a band-aid on it.” 

“Putting a band-aid on it _wrong_.” Jian Yi makes a face as he takes the injured hand in his own. “It’s not even covering the cut properly. Did you even clean it?” As he looks up for the answer, he notices He Tian’s eyes are unfocused and kinda glassy. “.. He Tian?” His voice takes a softer turn because the bags under his eyes look.. rather worrying. 

“Mmh. No.”

_Of course._ “Where’s the first aid kit?” 

Jian Yi glances at He Tian, a tiny bit concerned as he doesn’t react when he cleans the cut with disinfectant, blankly staring ahead. He reeks of booze, and Jian Yi doesn’t think he’s ever seen He Tian like this, whatever the circumstances. 

He did say he “messed up” and Jian Yi briefly wonders if he was about to become an accomplice by knowledge (if that’s a thing) to whatever it was that he did but he knows He Tian wouldn’t drag him into unnecessary trouble like that. That boy cares too much about him— and them. 

He Tian, however big of an asshole he is— because he _is_ , is actually a good person at heart. And Jian Yi also knows that the alpha doesn’t believe that, which is why He Tian’s question doesn’t surprise him. 

“Do you think I’m a bad person.” 

It’s not even a question. He speaks of it like a statement. Like he’s just waiting for the agreement. 

“Not really, no.” Jian Yi says non-chalantly, pulling off the sticker part of a new band-aid. “Should I?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I don’t.” He says, as he sticks the band-aid on. “What, you gonna change my mind?” 

“I.. Yes. I would hope for no but— well.” The dark-haired guy says, clenching and unclenching his fist. Jian Yi watches his throat working as he swallows. 

“He Tian,” he says, “what did you do?” 

“I hurt someone. Someone very important to me.” 

“Were you drunk?” 

Jian Yi watches as He Tian shakes his head yet again. He squeezes his eyes shut, processing everything he just heard and resists pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“So,” He starts, “you said some hurtful stuff to the person you like because you smelled someone else on them?” 

“Don’t— say it like _that_.” He Tian says, and his tone— he sounds .. small. “Like it’s nothing.” 

“I’m not saying it’s _nothing_ but, didn’t you say they just like, walked away? I’d say that’s good— or at least better than them having a breakdown.” When He Tian still doesn’t say anything, Jian Yiplaces a hand on his knee. “Look, I don’t know what to make of the situation because you’re not telling me everything but just how affected could they have been if they walked off straight faced?”

“.. Right.” He Tian says, finally. 

“Yeah, if you still wanna fix everything just be honest with them. And,” Their eyes meet. “you might be an asshole but you’re far from a bad person, alright? Remember that.” 

He nods. “If you say so.” 

“Yup, so don’t be so hard on yourself. I can’t believe you got so worked up over this, must be someone you really liked.” _Although I could’ve sworn you had eyes only for one angry redhead._ “Anyways, I’m going to pee. Better have the snacks you promised ready by the time I come back.” 

He Tian’s lips curl into a small smile. Tired. “Sure. And thanks.” 

“No prob.” The blonde rises to his feet, mumbling all the way to the bathroom about his youth withering away as his joints popped at the movement. 

Almost fifteen minutes later, there’s a fresh bruise blossoming on He Tian’s jaw and Jian Yi’s knuckles are bleeding as he stands over the alpha, jaw clenched in anger. “You bastard.” 

—

When Zhengxi had asked Mo if he had met He Tian last night, he panicked.

If he had said the truth, that is yes, he had met He Tian, Zhengxi would undoubtedly have coaxed everything out of Mo. How he’d been butthurt over a few words. How that had affected him more than a vile stranger pushing his hands down his shirt.

But he had cried— and he doesn’t think he’s ever cried like that in his entire life— and if, judging from how comfortable and protective they’ve become with and of each other, there exists the possibility that it will put a dent in their friendship. 

And Mo— he doesn’t want that. Not at all. What he wants is for things to go back to the way they were, and while he isn’t really sure if he can go back to normal around He Tian, it doesn’t _have_ to affect the rest of them. He won’t let his overly touchy-about-the-littlest-of-things self ruin everything about the one good thing in his life he’s found for himself. 

Not if he can avoid it. 

And so he denies it. Zhengxi doesn’t look convinced at first but whatever. 

And now, there’s one more thing to do. 

“Little Mo?” 

He Tian’s voice is .. different than it usually is. Unsure, maybe. Or maybe Mo is reaching. 

Mo exhales sharply. 

“Last night did not happen.” He says, firmly. “Hear me? We did not meet. You called me but I did not show up.” There’s only the sound of breathing on the other side. His brows furrow. “Are you listening—” 

“Mo.” 

The redhead stops. Something about that tone of voice tugs at his heart. Something. 

“I didn’t mean anything I said last night.” Mo squeezes his eyes shut. “I was just mad because you— no, I was just really angry and I’m not using that as an—an _excuse_ because _nothing_ gives me the right to say shit like that. So I’m really sorry.” Silence stretched between them. “Mo?” 

“Yeah.” The redhead says, “Yeah, no it’s okay. Just forget it.” _It’s okay. Back to normal. Forget it all. Normal._

“I’m sorry, Mo.” 

Mo inhales. “Okay.” **_Normal._** “Do you have groceries? I’m coming over to cook.” 

— 

“Where are you?” 

Zhengxi transfers the bag with the cakes to his left hand after pocketing his wallet and presses the phone to his right ear. “Wow, no greeting? And to think I even got your favorite cak—“ 

“Zhengxi. Answer me.” 

“I— I just got out of the cafè.” Jian Yi’s voice is odd. Muted anger. Zhengxi waits for the light to go red to cross the road. “I’m done so I’ll be home in—“ 

“Come over to He Tian’s.” He says. “And just so you know, we know everything.” 

It turns green, but Zhengxi stays frozen to the spot. Slowly, “What everything?”

“About last night. Mo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out my mom signed me up for tuitions that i have to _go to_ (idk she thinks i’m immune to covid or smth) so i didn’t get time to update i am so sorry
> 
> also i have a terrible memory so i wrote stuff down about this fic and i misplaced them so welcome new character, plotholes!
> 
> i have to rush to another class after typing this .°(ಗдಗ。)°. goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer. hopefully you enjoy!

Jian Yi’s halfway through tying his hair back on his walk back from the bathroom when he hears He Tian’s voice, a touch shaky and a whole lot different than the He Tian he’s used to which is what brings his steps to a halt. 

He sneaks a peek to see the dark-haired guy sitting on the couch, the hand with the bandaid in his hair while the other presses his phone to his ear. _Must be talking to the person,_ Jian Yo concludes and decides not to walk in then because, in contrast to popular opinion, he _does_ have brains. 

Just as he’s about to hop back into the bathroom because it’s better than just standing in the hallway and accidentally eavesdropping on something personal (he’s already heard bits and pieces in spite of himself), he hears it: 

“Mo?” 

_No. That’s what he said: No._ Jian Yi tells himself. 

“I’m sorry, Mo.” 

A sharp intake of breath, because it’s undeniable at this point. All the dots connect. He Tian’s still talking, but the words don’t really register in Jian Yi’s head. He remembers Mo from last night, red eyed, shaky, _crying_ Mo, and that coupled with the fact that it was He Tian’s fault, something he admitted to have done because of some petty _jealousy_ , makes anger surge through him. 

He Tian’s just put down the phone and he lifts his head as Jian Yi approaches him in quick, long strides. His eyes widen when the blonde pulls back his arm, hand clenched in a fist.

His knuckles sting, and when he looks down the skin there has split, red oozing out. “You bastard.” He’s positively snarling. 

He Tian’s head is tilted in a way that his bangs hide his expression. He doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t move. Jian Yi knows he could’ve blocked the earlier punch easily but he _chose_ not to. He thinks he saw a flash of realization and acceptance the split moment before his fist connected with his cheek. But he’ll ignore it, because it’s this fucker who— 

“How could you.. _to Mo_?” Jian Yi says, “What the hell did you say to him?”

It’s then He Tian looks up. “What does it matter what I said.” His eyes are blank. “ _How affected could they have been if they walked off straight-faced_ , isn’t that exactly what you said. You’re just pissed it’s him. Someone you know.” 

The blonde stares at him. “You.. You have no idea.” He averts his gaze from his face, taking a few steps back. The gears in his head turn as he paces back and forth. “You have no idea. Fuck.” 

He Tian’s quiet, his eyes following him with a hint of masked confusion in his eyes. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Jian Yi announces after a few moments, “You are going to tell me exactly what happened last night. Because, opposed to what you might think,” his lips curl into a cruel smile, “Mo was very much affected.” 

Jian Yi can only stare. “You’re kidding.” 

He Tian looks him in the eye. “I’m not. Tell me what happened first.” 

“I don’t think you understand, you are in no position to be making demands, you _asshole_. Not after—“ 

“Jian Yi.” He cuts him off, jaw clenching. “Tell me what happened. Please.” 

The blonde holds back a sigh, the urge to land another punch surfacing but the stinging of his knuckles and the beginnings of a bruise already on his cheek makes him pushes it down. He grabs the first aid kit still on the coffee table from earlier and takes a seat on the floor. “He called me up.” He starts. “Xi, actually, but I picked up.” 

“He.. He was crying.” Jian Yi says, He Tian’s shoulders going rigid at his words. “He wouldn’t say what happened when we found him, but it looked pretty bad. He stayed over at Xi’s since his family’s out and I was going to ask him about it in the morning but he was already gone by the time I woke up.” He hisses as he cleans his knuckles. “Dumbass Xi let him go.” 

Jian Yi closes the box, placing it on the table before saying, “Your turn.” 

“I told him to meet me at the park to play basketball after work. He was late. His voice was hoarse and he smelled like someone else.” His voice is monotone, almost as if he were reading the words. “I got mad and I .. I called him a whore.” His hands are fisted on his thighs. “Asked how much they paid him.” His throat works as he swallows. “Said he’d spread his legs for anyone like a—a bitch in heat as long as they paid him.” 

“Fuck.” He Tian presses his hands to his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. “ _Fuck_. I didn’t—“ 

“Didn’t mean it, yes you’ve said it a million times. Doesn’t change the fact that it was uncalled for. I won’t be surprised if Mo never forgives you and spits in your footsteps.” Jian Yi says, ignoring the way He Tian went completely still at his words.

“Honestly, you’d deserve it and you and I both know it. But I’m pretty sure he’ll forgive you.” Jian Yi says. “Because he likes you. And I’d be blind to think you don’t like him back. If only you treated him like an equal instead of a puppet—“ 

He Tian has the audacity to look offended at that. “I don’t—“ 

“Yes, you do. Being all over him even when he’s visibly uncomfortable with it. Telling him to meet you whenever you want wherever you want. Didn’t you just say you called him up last night too? Do you think he— _anyone_ would want to come over to play basketball just after work?” 

“I called him because I missed him. He didn’t exactly have to play. That’s what I called Zhengxi for, but he turned me down the last minute. Listen, I know I messed up and I’m sorry but—“ 

“You called Xi?” Jian Yi interjects abruptly, “When?” 

“Ten-thirty-ish? He said you were sick so he can’t— hey, what?” He Tian asks, “Jian Yi?” 

“Zhengxi had bruises on his knuckles when he cane back.” Jian Yi says. “He was out to buy medicines for me.” _Around ten thirty._ The blonde had been so very focused on Mo the previous night but he didn’t miss the swirl of emotion in Zhengxi’s eyes. The hesitance in his movements around Mo. He looked almost—.. regretful, if that’s the word. 

Sure, Jian Yi too had regrets that he couldn’t do anything to help Mo but it wasn’t— wasn’t like _that_. He’d had a feeling that Xi wasn’t telling him something, and now he thinks .. 

“Who was it?” Jian Yi asks. “You said he smelled like someone else. Who was it?” 

“I don’t know.” The blonde makes a frustrated noise at the unhelpful reply. “What’s going on?”

“Describe the smell.” 

“Unpleasant.” At Jian Yi’s glare, he adds. “Leather and— I don’t know, cedar? Why?” 

“Anything orange-y? Or like lemons.” 

He Tian looks at him. “Mo’s detergent is lemon flavored.” Jian Yi presses fingers onto his scalp, hating the thoughts pushed forward by his brain as he grabs for his phone. “What is going on?” 

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath, scrolling through his contacts. His thumb hovers over the call button for a moment before he presses it. 

“Hey, tell me what’s—“ 

“Zhengxi met Mo last night.” He presses the phone to his ear, ignoring the confusion spreading on the dark-haired boy’s face. He doesn’t know it himself for sure, how or where or _why_ , but he knows Zhengxi knows something he doesn’t and maybe it’s because they don’t usually keep things from each other but this is just rubbing him the wrong way. Maybe it has something to do with Mo, or maybe it doesn’t; he’ll apologize if it’s the latter but if it’s the former .. 

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._ Xi picks up on the third ring. _We’ll see._

“Where are you.” 

—

“ _About last night. Mo.”_

Zhengxi lets out another string of profanities under his breath as he steps into the elevator and pushes the button to He Tian’s floor. The entire way guilt had felt like a stone in his throat; _What do they think of me, now that they know I left him after that incident? Is He Tian going to beat me up? I deserve it. What does Jian Yi think? Shit, shit, shiiii—_

The elevator dings, doors sliding open and he steps out. _Well_ , he thinks, walking, _I’ll just take the beating and then get them to find the man to beat_ him _up. That’s more important._

“I’m here.” He announces, pushing open the door and enters. Slipping out of his shoes, he walks into the living room which is oddly silent. He spots He Tian and Jian Yi on the couch, the blonde’s eyes lifting to meet his. “Hey.” He says, nervously. “I um,” 

“Zhengxi.” Jian Yi calls out, voice not betraying his emotions. _Just how mad is he? Fuck._ “You saw him last night.” 

There’s no doubt about the he in question and he also picks up the unspoken ‘ _before the second time’_. Zhengxi swallows, placing the bag with cake on the coffee table as to not meet his eyes. “Yes.” 

“And you didn’t tell us.” 

“Yes.” He avoids looking directly at either of them, and his eyes notice the bottle of alcohol and a few cigarette stubs. “I’m sorry.” He Tian must’ve been mad Mo had to go through all that. 

Zhengxi, as pathetic as it is, feels an odd sense of relief at not having to carry this around on his own. He feels _relieved_ and he _hates_ it.

Well there’s no use evading the issue anymore. 

“It was wrong of me to leave him alone after that happened,” he starts, “I realize that now and I hate that I didn’t then. I didn’t tell you because he made me promise not to talk about it but since you two already know,” he takes in a breath, “help me convince Mo to find the man and break both of his legs.” 

“It shouldn’t be that hard with He Tian’s connections. Feel free to go overboard if you want because I know I’m going to. He got off too easy.”

He finally looks up, only to find a wide eyed expression on Jian Yi’s face. “What, you suddenly got a problem with violence or something? It’s the least we can do, with what that bastard did.” 

“Zhengxi..” Jian Yi’s question is slow, and Zhengxi doesn’t understand why he looks surprised. He’d thought Jian Yi would suggest more _bloody_ _processes_. “What man?”

_Huh?_ The words tumble out of his mouth before he can think it through. “Of course the man who assault ..ed,” 

Silence fills the air. 

A look of complete horror spreads on Jian Yi’s face, one identical to Zhengxi’s as the realization that he blurted out everything he promised not to that too under a false assumption dawns upon him. 

“I.. You didn’t.. that..” He stumbles over his words. He feels like his knees might give out under the guilt crashing over him. They’ve pieced it together, no doubt. 

The sound of something hitting the floor makes him turn his head— only to find Mo himself standing a few feet away, a bag of groceries on the floor and the most betrayed look his face. 

Zhengxi feels like throwing up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw youre writing a fanfic in your fourth language and you can’t find The Word (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> they’re doing what they think is right, pls dont be too harsh. and i love reading your comments, they make my day! ( ◠‿◠ )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too short, oops
> 
> my morning classes got cancelled so instead of getting six hours of sleep like a normal person i wrote this barely 1k word chapter（＾∇＾）

—

Mo doesn’t even have to look to press the elevator button to He Tian’s floor. The bag of ingredients for his beef stew is held by his left hand, his right one clutching the material on the inside of his jacket pocket. The elevator comes to a stop, the doors sliding open and the redhead steps out. 

He feels weird. His actions feel almost.. mechanical, in a way. Calm and collected, practised and precise. A complete contrast to the frenzy of thoughts in his head. 

What‘s he thinking, choosing to come over after he— _didn’t mean that_ , Mo tells himself, _he even apologised._ And what more can Mo even ask for, for He Tian to grovel at his feet? That would make a fun sight but at the very moment all Mo wants is for things to go back to how they were. To when He Tian would make an annoying comment, to which Mo would reply with his usual snark and he’d grin at him and Mo would deny the accelerated pounding of his heartto be a result of the taller guy. 

Mo knows not to ask for more than what he’s given and if mindless flirting is all he’s getting, as utterly pathetic as it is, he will take it. Even now.

He just wants them to be okay. All of them. 

Mo comes to a stop in front of the all-too familiar door, and raises a hand to knock— the bell hasn’t worked for a while, Mo reminds He Tian everytime and the latter so very conveniently forgets everytime— when he notices the door is unlocked and also not shut all the way. 

He pauses, hand still mid-air before lowering it and instead pushing it open. He notices two extra pair of shoes and recognizes them right away. 

“What’s going on..?” He mutters under his breath, toeing out of his own shoes before stepping in. He moves silently on sock clad feet, pausing when the sound pf Zhengxi and Jian Yi talking gets louder. No word from He Tian, is he even here? 

Mo‘s just contemplating leaving before they notice he’s there when his ears perk up at the words. “It‘s the least we can do, with what the bastard did.” 

“Zhengxi.. what man?” 

It’s Jian Yi who asks slowly, and Mo goes still, the words finally registering. _They’re not .._ His eyes widen. _But he promised. He promised!_

_No_. He’s moving before he can stop himself, _please no—_

“Of course the man who assault.. ed—“

Mo jerks to a stop, his mind going blank. They know, he realizes, they know now.  His hold goes slack and the bag drops with a thump, one that makes heads turn. 

Brief surprise flashes across his face before Zhengxi looks horrified, ”M-Mo? I didn’t—“ 

Mo squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling sharply through his nose. “Just why,” His face is impassive when he opens his eyes, “do you keep dragging this on? You find it funny?” 

He sounds tired and he is. All he wants at the moment is to curl into a ball and sleep for a long, long time. 

“No! No, of course not.” Zhengxi sounds panicked, like he’s freaking out and that sort of annoys Mo. Isn’t Mo supposed to be the one freaking out? They know now, he tried so hard for them not to but they do and sooner or later they’ll know about _that_ too and— and he’s .. he’s going to deal with those thoughts later. Or never. Just, not right now. Not here. 

“Okay.” _Push it down,_ he picks the groceries, _push it all down_ , “Are you going to be staying? I brought enough for just one serving.” 

He takes a step towards the kitchen, eyes looking inside the grocery bags if only to not have to look at any of them when Jian Yi speaks up. 

“Talking.” He starts and Mo, for some reason, pauses. “It helps. So if you need to then ..” He trails off when Mo connects their gaze, face not betraying his emotions as he gives out a clipped reply. 

“I don’t.” 

“I’m serious.” Jian Yi pushes on, and Mo can feel the previously shoved down annoyance bubbling to surface. “We’re here for you, Mo, and if you—“ 

“I  _ said _ I’m fine.” 

Jian Yi exhales loudly through his nose, looking like he’s dealing with an angry toddler and the _audacity_ , “Last night was a mess, you don’t have to put up a tough front. It’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions, after what you went through—“ 

“Hold up, are you telling me I _cannot_ be fine?” Mo lets out a laugh, “And don’t give me that ‘after what you went through’ shit, you have no fucking idea what happened.” 

“We don’t.” Jian Yi looks calm and it irks Mo further. “And if you’d prefer it that way, then okay. But we’re your friends and we want to help however we can. You don’t have to face this alone, Red.” 

Something soft blooms in his chest at the words. Something warm.

But, “I don’t need help.” He clenches his jaw, feeling his throat constrict in an all too familiar way. Fuck, _fuck_. 

“Don’t say that, please, its—“ 

He doesn’t need help, not after he— _“No._ No, you don’t understand I— I don’t—“ His throat hurts, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Everything is too much all of a sudden and breathing is becoming a foreign concept with every passing second. His voice falters. “I liked it.” 

The confusion is pronounced in the brief silence that follows. Mo’s nails dig into his palms, voice cracking as he finally admits. 

“He had his hands down my pants and _I liked it.”_

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( 
> 
> i have seven (7) drafts for this chapter alone because i dont really remember how i originally planned it aaaand this one is the one that made me cringe the least so here you go!! 
> 
> also everything will be explained in the next chapters <3 pls consider leaving comments, they bring me happiness like no other:DD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty long for a filler lol. i haven’t updated in forever. 
> 
> anyways ch330 fed my soul. mo’s warming up to he tian 🥺💖 we love character development bois.
> 
> **warning: use of r*pe word**

—

“What do you.. what?” 

Zhengxi sounds just as lost as they feel, the words not making sense at all howeverso he looks at it. What he saw that night was that guy quite obviously forcing himself on Mo, but the redhead just said that he liked it. _What_ is going on? 

“I got hard.” 

There’s a light tremble to Mo’s frame, his head tilted in a way that his expression isn’t visible. His hands shoot up to his face, aggressively rubbing at his eyes and Zhengxi catches a glimpse of his wet cheeks. “He touched me and I got fucking hard, god fucking damn it.” 

_ Oh.  _

“Mo, thats,” Jian Yi sounds dazed, “it was just a physical response from your body— your omegan nature wanting an alpha. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“That omegan nature is still a part of me.” Mo’s tone is angry, the shake of his shoulders more pronounced. His voice cracks as he adds, “To think I was gonna.. get off of someone— _raping_ me, I—“ 

Mo gets cut off as Jian Yi rushes forward in long strides and wraps his arms around the other guy, pushing his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Mo goes rigid at the contact, tense body relaxing only after Jian Yi stubbornly refuses to pull away. 

Zhengxi cannot even begin to understand how Mo must be feeling. With his body’s betraying reaction causing conflict in his mind, no wonder he was such a mess the previous night. Zhengxi is thankful to have Jian Yi here right now, because he knows if it were upto him then things would only get worse (he realizes he still owes Mo an apology at the very least for what he did, mistaken or not), he cannot even wrap his head around everything properly, let alone the comforting. 

But Jian Yi. 

Despite all of his petulant behavior and incessant whining, the blonde is serious and unwavering when it comes to making sure someone is truly okay, picking up on tells that Zhengxi wouldn’t even think of and _god_ , is Zhengxi in love with him. 

The brown-haired guy briefly wonders if things would have turned out differently if it was Jian Yi who found Mo that day. If then Mo would have hurt less. 

_ (He knows they would. For the better.) _

Too caught up in his thoughts, Zhengxi gets startled when He Tian gets up from where he was on the couch, mumbling, “Gotta .. bathroom.” He’s already moving before he finishes speaking and Zhengxi understamds where the empty bottles came from as he watches He Tian stumble his way to the bathroom. 

Despite not seeing He Tian’s face, he knows he must be furious. It’s no secret He Tian likes Mo. And Zhengxi is with him in this case. He’d go along with whatever the dark-haired guy plans, which will be more than just a broken nose, hopefully. 

More like definitely. 

He’s fought with many people who’ve _tried_ to hurt Mo before, and this time Mo even cr— wait. Does he know about that? Did Jian Yi tell him about it already? Why would he, though, when even he didn’t know about Mo’s assault? 

At least that’s what it looked like, judging from their reactions but then.. what did Jian Yi mean when he said they knew about everything? 

Zhengxi can’t help but feel uneasy. There is something.. not adding up. 

“Who was it?” Mo says, having pulled away already. He looks much calmer now, but his eyes don’t meet theirs, fixated on the floor and shooting brief glances at the direction where He Tian disappeared to. “The.. bruise on his cheek.”

“Me.” Jian Yi says, and Zhengxi’s eyes widen a fraction, dropping to Jian Yi’s hands. 

“What?” He feels so stupid for not having noticed before. Earlier he couldn’t look at either of them because he felt guilty keeping quiet about Mo’s situation, and then he had a full-blown internal panic at blurting it out. Still, he can’t figure out why anything would result in this. And why was Jian Yi here at He Tian’s anyways? 

Zhengxi feels so confused. “Why would you.. hit He Tian?” 

They both look at him, not saying a word before exchanging a look. “He told me.” Jian Yi says, vaguely, and Mo sighs while Zhengxi just stands there, his confusion only growing. He looks at Mo, voice only a tiny bit guilty. “In exchange that I tell him about you.” 

“And I’m taking that you did.” At Jian Yi’s nod Mo sighs again, “fuck. So you know everything,” 

Zhengxi has a feeling _he_ doesn’t because he can’t follow. 

Jian Yi seems to sense this, “He Tian told only me,” _What_ , Zhengxi’s kinda getting annoyed now, _what did he say?_ “Zhengxi doesn’t know. I think.” 

Zhengxi is _at least_ ninety-four percent sure that he does not. 

The red head seems to be comtemplating something, before, “Can you.. tell him?” Mo is looking at Jian Yi, who’s brows rise just a little. “Not _now_ but just .. I don’t want there to be problems if he comes to find out later.” 

Wow, Zhengxi, congrats on your new superpower of becoming invisible. 

“If you want.” The blonde’s shoulders rise in a shrug. He follows Mo’s gaze. “You gonna talk to him?” 

A moment, “Yes.” 

Jian Yi nods. “Okay, we’re gonna get going then. C’mon, Xixi.” He looks over to Zhengxi and his expression drops. He sighs silently. “I’ll tell you everything on the way.” 

Zhengxi’s just put on his shoes when Jian Yi exclaims, “Oh, I left my phone inside. Just a moment!” 

The outline of his phone in the pocket of his jeans is very much visible as he rushes back inside. Zhengxi doesn’t comment on that when he comes back several moments later. 

Jian Yi seems to go back to his usual self as they exited He Tian’s place. Zhengxi waits, pushes the elevator button and then waits some more but Jian Yi is going _on and on_ about his unfinished homework and—

“Aw, we left the cakes too, didn’t we? Too late to go get them now. Let’s stop by a bakery on the way ba—“ 

“ _Jian Yi_.” Zhengxi cuts him off, “tell me.” 

It’s like a switch is flipped. Juan Yi goes still, sighing silently. Zhengxi sometimes wonders how much of his bubbly, happypersonality is simply a front. The box is silent, only the elevator noises as they go down. 

“Okay.” He says, finally, just as the doors slide open, “Yeah, okay.” 

— 

“He.. said all that?” 

Jian Yi nods. “Yeah. He was apparently already having a bad day and Mo reeking of someone else just set him off.” A scoff. “As if it gives him any right. That fucker.” 

“But it isn’t completely stupid.” The blonde watches as the corners of Zhengxi’s lips pull down, his hands absently cradling the still-unopened can of coke. “If the person I love came home smelling of someone else—“ 

“— your first thought would be that they cheated on you?” Jian Yo smiles with no joy and watches as Zhengxi’s eyes widen. 

“Not— _ that _ — Well, I mean,” Jian Yo takes a few gulps from his own. Few seconds pass in silence before he continues, “I.. think I would? Even if I know they haven’t cheated or anything, that is the first thought that I would have.” He tilts his head back, looking up. “Pretty asshole-ish of me, huh.” 

Jian Yi’s looks at him, and then looks some more, before nodding. “It is.” His drink is almost empty. His eyes spot the trashcan scross from them, right beside the vending machine where the drinks came from. “Alphas and their stupid possessiveness.” 

Tongue poking out, he pulls his arm back before flinging the empty can towards the trash can and—

“Knew you’d miss.” Zhengxi says, a hint of smile in his voice as Jian Yi makes a frustrated noise, getting on his feet. He can never throw it in when Zhengxi is around, which is just the indirect way of saying he _never_ _does_ since the brunet is always around. “And uh, about last night,” Well,  _ almost _ always. Sometimes he’s— “Keeping things.. I don’t like it. Especially from you since you’re my bestfriend and I trust you more than I trust anyone. But I promised him—“

“Nonono,” The blonde cuts in, “you don’t have to explain yourself, man, I got it.”

“You’re not mad?” 

Jian Yi could laugh at the tone of his words. “Well I was, but only because I thought you knew about He Tian. Which you didn’t, so its ok.” 

“But I left him.” 

“Because he _asked you to_.” Jian Yi repeats, “Dude, its like you _want_ me to be mad. You know what will make me mad, though?” He picks up the dropped can and hopes it doesn’t fall down as he points with a finger on the same hand _(It just looks cooler, okay?!)_

His voice is serious as he says, “ _Not_ getting me the cake you promised.” 

It wasn’t his plan to have Zhengxi’s fingers wrapped around his wrist holding him from “planting your face into the concrete, you dumbass” but Jian Yi doesn’t mind. A tug pulls him along towards the exit, and when the fingers drop to interlock with his own Jian Yi swears his heart skipped a beat ( _It always does.)_

Fuck, what a _sap_. 

He doesn’t know which of them is he is talking about. 

“You got cash on you? I kinda spent all of mine on the cakes from before.” Zhengxi says and Jian Yi nods. 

“Yessss. Don’t worry, Xixi, I shall treat you to the finest delicacies that they have to offer, since, as my love, you deserve nothing less.” The blonde coos, practically  clunging to the other guy’s arm as they walked.

The park they’re in is a five minute walk from He Tian’s apartment, and they have to go past it to get to the nearest bakery. It’s been a little above half an hour that they’ve left already. As the building comes into sight, looking up, Jian Yi briefly wonders how things are going on up there, but then dismisses the thought. It’s up to them how they’ll handle it. 

Call him selfish but he wants to make the most of the time he gets to spend with his Xixi. Especially considering what Brother Qui had said.. 

Zhengxi comes to a stop. “Hey.. isn’t that..” 

“Huh? What?” _Jeez, I’m hungry,_ Jian Yi thinks, but then he spots a very familiar sleek black car pulling up right in front of the entrance. “Wait..” 

Ah, _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, pretty long for a filler. 
> 
> cookies for anyone who can guess who is making an entry/what’s about to happen. ( _totally_ not looking for ideas myself, wym) 
> 
> and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
